Di Balik Lembayung
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Katanya Moskow adalah kota yang aman sekaligus berbahaya. Ada saja kriminalitas terjadi dan kau tak akan pernah tahu kapan serigala jahat menyergapmu… tetapi aku bertemu laki-laki yang sangat baik di sini. Ia menyelamatkan dompetku dan aku beberapa kali dan aku merasa nyaman di sisinya.


_Disclaimer _: Hetalia bukan punya saya...

Ringkasan

_Katanya Moskow adalah kota yang aman sekaligus berbahaya. Ada saja kriminalitas terjadi dan kau tak akan pernah tahu kapan serigala jahat menyergapmu… tetapi aku bertemu laki-laki yang sangat baik di sini. Ia menyelamatkan dompetku dan aku beberapa kali dan aku merasa nyaman di sisinya._

AWAS

Salah ejaan, OOC, _flat_, _lack of romance_, jayus, nista, tersirat.

Selamat Membaca!

–Sudut Pandang Yao–

"Ya ampun," aku menghela napas dan meletakkan tanganku di _railing _jembatan, "ini keempat kalinya aku ke Rusia dan aku masih belum hapal huruf-huruf kiril itu aru."

Aku sedang berlibur. Banyak orang menertawakan aku saat aku mengatakan tempat berliburku kali ini. Kata mereka pilihanku ini aneh, karena Moskow bukanlah kota yang tepat untuk berlibur -tergantung ke mana aku hendak pergi. Semua mengatakan bahwa aku sebaiknya menulis surat warisan –karena menurut mereka, Rusia adalah (masih) negeri berbahaya yang tak pernah menjadi sahabat siapapun.

Aku tidak percaya, batinku sambil menoleh ke arah kanan. Ada suara yang mengganggu istirahatku jauh dari sana. Seorang anak perempuan kecil berpakaian lusuh tengah berjalan mendekat sambil menangis.

Kakiku menghampirinya karena aku tak pernah tega melihat anak-anak menangis.

"Hei," aku membungkuk dan mencoba bicara pada anak itu dengan Bahasa Rusia yang tidak fasih, "kamu –menangis– kenapa, aru?"

Anak itu tetap menangis. Tiba-tiba datang lima –bukan, enam– anak kecil Rusia lainnya. Semua laki-laki kecuali satu orang. Mereka mendekatiku dan merusuh tidak jelas. Anak yang tengah menangis itu semakin keras suaranya.

"Apa-apaan ini ar –"

Tak sampai beberapa detik, anak-anak tersebut berlari ramai-ramai meninggalkan aku –sama halnya dengan gadis kecil tadi. Mereka berlari penuh keceriaan… dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi menghalangi jalan mereka dan bicara. Hanya sedikit kata yang aku mengerti dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Pesta kalian selesai," katanya sambil tersenyum, "kamu yang pakai syal kotak-kotak, sini deh."

Aku mendekati kerumunan itu karena kukira laki-laki itu akan berbuat macam-macam. Kuikuti dulu alur pencegatan ini. Bocah laki-laki yang ia tunjuk langsung pucat mukanya. Semua anak yang ada bersamanya –bahkan anak yang menangis tadi– terlihat ketakutan.

"Itu –itu Ivan…" anak perempuan berambut merah dikepang berbisik ngeri pada temannya.

"Sini cepat."

"Aku tidak –"

Laki-laki itu menggeledah si bocah dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. Aku tak lihat jelas bagaimana ia melakukannya karena saat ia melakukan itu, anak-anak kecil lainnya berlari kabur ketakutan. Setelah urusan antara si pemuda tinggi dan si syal kotak-kotak selesai, anak itu pun lari menjauh.

Entah mengapa, aku pun merasa gugup saat ia menghampiriku.

"Maafkan aku. Pinggiran Kota Moskow bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi turis," katanya ceria dalam Bahasa Inggris beraksen Rusia sambil melambaikan sesuatu di tangan kanannya dan memberikannya padaku dengan sopan.

Aku menatap keduanya –ia dan benda itu– penuh kekaguman, "Itu dompetku –dari mana kau menemukannya aru?"

"Dari pencuri-pencuri kecil tadi, _da_!"

"A –aku tak tahu," aku mengecek isi dompetku yang masih aman, "bagaimana harus berterima kasih aru."

"Tidak masalah. Lain kali tetap waspada, Tuan. Distrik-distrik yang jauh dari pusat kota memang agak menyedihkan begini."

Tadinya aku hendak membiarkan ia pergi, tetapi aku sadar bahwa aku butuh bantuan ia lagi. Aku membuka buku catatan kecil pedoman perjalananku dengan buru-buru. Ia sudah berbalik dan melangkah –hei tunggu dulu!

"Tuan –duh, aku tak tahu namamu– jangan pergi dulu aru!"

Ia menoleh dengan terkejut padaku, "_Da_?"

"Apa kau tahu di mana kita sekarang aru?" Kataku padanya, "Aku tak bisa membaca kiril aru."

Orang asing itu terlihat terkejut, "Anda berada di kawasan distrik Perovo sebelah timur Kota Moskow..."

"Tolong," kutunjukkan halaman buku catatan kecilku padanya, "antar aku ke hotel ini aru."

Orang ini memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku tak curiga padanya. Aku tak curiga saat ia mengiyakan permintaanku dan menyetop bus untukku. Katanya, taksi jarang terlihat di sini. Ia membantuku membawa koperku walau aku tak memintanya. Sampai aku selesai dengan semua urusan _booking _hotel dan masuk ke dalam kamarku, barulah aku tahu namanya.

"Aku Ivan, bila kita tak sengaja bertemu lagi," ia melemparkan senyum perpisahan seiring aku membawa koperku yang ada di depan pintu masuk ke kamar, "jangan sungkan menyapa."

Lalu ia pergi, tanpa meminta apa pun dariku –kecuali nama, saat kami mengobrol di taksi tadi.

"Sekejap datang, sekejap pulang aru."

Lucu sekali, batinku sambil mulai merapikan barang bawaanku, tadinya kupikir ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik mata lembayungnya. Juga di balik _overcoat _hangat itu, syal itu, dan juga semua tindakannya padaku. Harus tetap waspada katanya? Ya, kita lihat saja nanti.

Hari pertamaku di Moskow berjalan cukup baik. Sejujurnya, aku memilih berlibur ke sini karena rasa penasaranku akan MXAT (Teater Seni Moskow). Alasan lainnya sih ada, tapi aku tak begitu peduli. Pianis brilian Yekaterina Lankova akan tampil bersama balerina dan aku tak mau melewatkannya. Masalahnya adalah, tiket konser tak dijual secara _online! _Aku berniat membelinya pada hari keduaku di sini.

Pukul delapan pagi aku sudah siap berburu tiket konser. Aku juga sudah bertanya-tanya pada resepsionis hotel dan dia tahu aku harus ke mana, naik berapa bus. Kucatat semua dalam notes kecilku sebelum meninggalkan hotel. Angin dingin menyapaku saat aku melangkah keluar mengawali hari ini.

Sekali lagi, masalahku adalah… KIRIL. Huruf-huruf rumit itu membuatku berkali-kali memastikan apakah trayek bus yang hendak kunaiki akan membuatku tersasar atau tidak. Mataku dibuat pusing melihatnya. Bahkan aku sempat salah naik bus. Perburuan tiket itu belum berakhir bahkan ketika jam tanganku sudah menunjuk pukul dua siang.

"Masih ada satu bus lagi untuk dinaiki dan Moskow semakin dingin aru," gumamku sambil keluar dari bus kedua. Rasanya jam tanganku berbohong, hari ini terlalu cepat berlalu. Aku beristirahat sejenak di sebuah jembatan yang tak asing –tempat pemuda bermata lembayung itu bertemu. Aku tersenyum samar saat mengingatnya sembari meniup kedua belah tanganku agar rasa dinginku berkurang.

"Suatu kebetulan bertemu denganmu lagi –dan kau terlihat sangat kedinginan."

"Oh –hai, Ivan," sapaku, "kau mau –apa, tidak, tidak perlu –Ivan– "

Pemuda itu melepas _overcoat-_nya dan memakaikannya padaku. Aku mencoba menghentikannya, tetapi ia memaksa. Dingin yang kurasakan menghilang perlahan.

"Ivan, dengarkan aku –"

"Kau melupakan zona waktu ya," ujarnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kananku dan memandang jam tanganku. Buru-buru aku menarik tanganku darinya dan memerhatikan jamku. Ivan tersenyum melihatku bingung.

"A –apa," aku begitu malu memandangnya saat membetulkan jamku setelah mengecek _time converter _di ponselku, "jangan menatapku begitu aru. Ini gara-gara _jetlag _dan…"

Ia tertawa manis sekali, "Kau mau melihat-lihat Kremlin, 'kan?"

"…tidak aru. Aku ingin menonton di MXAT aru."

Aku bisa mendengar Ivan menghela napas, "Kenapa tak kau katakan dari kemarin? Aku mau kok mengantarmu."

Lalu aku terdiam. Betapa orang asing ini melakukan cukup banyak hal sejak kedatanganku di sini. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia tentunya punya banyak kesempatan untuk memojokkan aku dan mengambil dompetku –tetapi itu tak terjadi, setidaknya sampai kedua kali kami bertemu.

Tidak apa-apakah bila aku membiarkannya menolongku lagi?

"Apakah… aku tak terlalu merepotkanmu aru?"

Mata lembayung itu berbinar, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau tak memakai jaket atau baju hangat lagi selain," aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat memandang tubuhnya tanpa _overcoat_, "kaus dan syal itu aru."

"Tidak masalah –tapi hati-hati, di sakunya ada vodkaku. Omong-omong, konter tiketnya tutup jam sembilan."

Singkatnya, kami berhasil membeli dua tiket untuk menonton di MXAT. Aku membeli satu tiket untukku dan satu lagi untuknya. Mungkin satu tiket konser tidaklah cukup untuk membalas jasanya selama dua hari ini, tetapi hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

Lagipula keberadaan Ivan sangat membantu karena seluruh informasi dalam tiket tersebut ditulis dalam kiril –termasuk rincian kursi yang akan kami tempati. Oh ya, Ivan sempat berusaha menolak dengan alasan tak punya baju yang pantas untuk menghadiri acara seperti itu dan ia tak begitu menyukai musik klasik.

"…tetapi karena ini maumu, ya sudah, aku tak bisa menolak _da_. Terima kasih Yao!" Ia menarik bahuku, "Oh ya –kau jangan berjalan di sisi trotoar yang dekat jalan itu, bahaya. Ayo, tukar tempat denganku."

Seiring kami berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat penjualan tiket, aku kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Kau mau makan malam denganku aru?"

Matanya yang menerawang langit tiba-tiba terlihat heran, "Makan… malam?"

"Kau selalu memaksaku agar tak menolak tawaran darimu," aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal padanya, "apa salahnya bila aku memaksamu melakukan yang sama aru?"

Ivan menoleh padaku. Aku masih memasang wajah kesalku padanya dan ia diam saja seiring kita berjalan beberapa langkah. Hei –bukankah ia memandangku terlalu lama?

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya, "Ada yang salah dengan mukaku aru?"

"Eh –tidak," pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan syal.

Kalau aku tak salah lihat, ada rona merah tipis di pipinya, yang tak seluruhnya tersembunyi oleh syal itu. Lalu aku melihat warna merah itu luntur dan merembes pada syal –bodoh, kenapa aku baru sadar?!

"Ivan –kau mimisan aru!"

"Apa –"

"CEPAT BUKA SYALMU DAN LIHAT KE LANGIT ARU!"

"Kenapa harus ke langit –"

"DARAHNYA SEMAKIN BANYAK –CEPAT ARU!"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal sebodoh itu bisa terjadi di jalan. Laki-laki sekuat itu ternyata bisa…. Kutunggui ia menghentikan darahnya sendiri di trotoar. Apa yang salah padanya tadi, aku tak tahu.

"Mungkin kau harus pakai _overcoat_ -mu ini lagi aru," usulku sambil kita menunggu bus.

"Tidak, bukan…" aku agak aneh melihat Ivan dengan tisu di salah satu lubang hidungnya, "kadang hal ini terjadi padaku –ha ha ha."

"Ivan, kau membuatku khawatir aru."

"Kenapa kau tak mengkhawatirkan perutmu?" Katanya sambil membuang tisu tersebut ke tempat sampah, "Susahnya jadi turis di sini adalah, hampir semua restoran menolak untuk melayani tamu yang tak berbahasa Rusia.

Aku tertawa, "Aiyaa. Carikan aku restoran yang bagus, Ivan aru."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Aku senang sekali bisa bersamanya seperti sekarang ini, terutama di dunia yang tak kukenali dengan baik. Aku percaya bahwa ia berbeda dengan orang-orang lain di sini. Saat ia mengajakku naik bus yang tak kuketahui trayeknya lagi, aku tak menolak. Meski perjalanan kali itu bisa dikatakan cukup sepi pembicaraan, aku tak kecewa sedikit pun selama ada di sisinya.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah restoran yang sangat memuaskanku sebagai pendatang. Usai makan, aku memaksanya untuk minum denganku. Lagi-lagi, ia sempat menolakku dengan alasan takut aku minum terlalu banyak dan terlalu mabuk untuk pulang ke hotel.

Saat kita menunggu pelayan membawakan koktail pesanan kami, Ivan menggumamkan hal yang aneh dalam Bahasa Rusia sambil memandang lantai.

"Apa kau… tak curiga."

"Ivan aru?"

"…tidak pantas…"

Kata-katanya semakin tidak jelas dan bayang-bayang hitam serasa memenuhi setengah wajahnya ke atas.

"Ma –maaf… Ivan aru? Kau sehat aru?"

Pertanyaanku tak terjawab karena berikutnya, minuman kami datang.

"Bersulang untuk pertemuan kita," katanya sambil melambaikan gelasnya padaku.

"Apa aru?"

"Kau tahu," ia kembali tersenyum padaku, "pertemuan seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi padaku."

Suara gelas berdentingan terdengar dari meja kami. Awalnya aku merasa aneh karena minuman itu berbeda dengan arak Cina yang sudah kukenal, tapi ia memberikan kehangatan yang masuk melewati kerongkonganku dan menjalari tubuhku dari dalam. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa orang-orang di sini gemar menenggak minuman keras.

"Ivan," aku mengajaknya berbincang lagi, "sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu sehari-hari aru?"

"Aku guru," ujarnya, "tolong jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi padamu."

"Maaf -pasti sulit mendidik bocah-bocah nakal aru."

"Ya... mungkin," Ivan meneguk kembali isi gelasnya sampai habis, "bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau masih lama di sini?"

Aku memesan sebotol minuman yang lebih berat untuk kutuang ke dalam gelasku dan dia yang sudah kosong, "Tidak tahu aru. Aku tak berniat menghabiskan seluruh liburanku di sini aru."

Ia menghela napas dan terlihat kecewa, "Sayang sekali."

Meski kesadaranku terus dipermainkan oleh minuman yang terus-menerus kutenggak, aku tahu bahwa sepanjang kami di sana, akulah yang banyak bercerita padanya. Sambil menghabiskan koktail _rosemary-_ku, aku mengungkapkan hal-hal yang selama ini kupendam dalam hati, baik tentang pekerjaan maupun adik-adikku. Ivan tidak banyak membuka mulut dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sesekali ia memberi respon kepada ceritaku, sisanya hanya tersenyum sambil minum.

Minuman yang kami pesan semakin tinggi kadar alkoholnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyukai rasanya, sangat berbeda dengan minuman biasa. Ketika aku menenggak langsung botol ketiga kami, ia mencegahku, "Kau minum terlalu banyak –"

"Ivan, kau ngapain sih –"

"Nanti kau muntah-muntah, jangan minum lagi."

Aku dan dia berdebat agak lama hingga akhirnya Ivan mengubah cara ia membujukku.

"Yao," katanya dengan senyum yang menyeramkan, "ayo pulang."

Tiba-tiba aku merinding. Rasanya udara di sekitar Ivan terkontaminasi aura setan. Kali ini aku patuh padanya -dia menakutkan sekali tadi. Bahkan tanganku gemetar pelan saat meletakkan uang pembayaranku di map kecil berisi struk yang diberikan oleh salah satu pelayan.

Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya ada berapa wajah yang ia miliki selama ini.

"Ada dua cara untuk kembali ke hotelmu," kata Ivan sambil membopongku keluar, "naik bus, metro (kereta bawah tanah) atau taksi. Sebenarnya hotelmu dekat dari sini... tapi terserah."

"Bus aru."

Ivan menghela napas seakan pilihanku bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Tadinya ia mau menyetop bus yang kosong, tapi sepertinya mustahil menemukannya hingga kami menyerah pada satu bus yang berhenti di depan kami. Ia membantuku naik dan menemukan tempat berdiri yang baik.

Bus yang ramai itu terisi oleh berbagai macam orang –dan salah satunya tentu saja orang-orang jahat. Semakin malam, kendaraan umum Rusia akan padat, terutama bus, trem, dan metro. Sama seperti jalan-jalannya yang sangat macet. Aku agak susah berdiri –kepalaku masih berputar dan pergerakan bus sangat lambat hingga rasanya aku jadi mengantuk.

"Maaf," mendadak suara Ivan terdengar di belakangku dalam bus yang ramai itu, "Anda tidak sepatutnya melakukan pelecehan begitu terhadap turis asing."

"A –apa yang kau bicarakan, Bocah –"

Ketika aku melihat ke belakang, kususuri tangan Ivan makin ke bawah –dan ternyata ia mencengkeram pergelangan orang lain yang tepat ada di… yah, tak usah dibicarakan –pokoknya mengarah padaku.

"Kolkolkol. Minta maaf sana."

Apapun yang ia lakukan terhadap orang itu, Ivan melindungiku. Bukan hanya saat di bus, tetapi juga di jembatan itu dan tepi jalan tadi. Aku bisa merasakannya –ia betul-betul melindungiku.

Perlahan jarak antara aku dan dia menipis. Aku tak peduli dengan aura hitam yang masih keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri menghadapnya dan mendekat padanya –dan ia meresponku. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua lenganku seiring mata lembayungnya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," katanya sambil tersenyum, "aku di sini, kau tenang saja."

Aku hilang keseimbangan hingga aku jatuh ke dalam dekapan Ivan sepanjang bus itu melaju…

Rasanya waktu berhenti dan semua menjadi gelap. Bus itu terus berjalan. Terus melaju, berbelok, berhenti, berjalan lagi... entah sampai kapan.

Aku tak sadar, barangkali tertidur. Kemudian aku merasa ada getaran. Seseorang membaringkan aku ke atas tumpukan kapas yang ditutupi selimut.

"…Yao. Hai, ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Ah, ya… aku minum dengan Ivan, batinku sambil melihat sekeliling. Aku berada di kamar hotelku di Perovo lagi. Ivan ada di sini… sepertinya ia baru membaringkan aku di sini. Aku tak bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke kamarku.

"Kau…" ia menghela napas, "masih mabuk, _da_."

Aku meracau tidak jelas dan kudengar ia seperti tertawa tertahan.

"Istirahat yang baik, Yao," katanya, "besok kita akan menonton di teater, 'kan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku mau pulang."

Vodka itu masih menguasaiku dan membuatku patuh akan segala yang diinginkannya. Aku menarik syal Ivan, memaksanya menghampiriku lagi. Meski pandanganku kabur, aku bisa melihatnya terkejut dan membungkuk tepat di depanku agar ia bisa mendengarku.

"_Daisuki _aru_._"

Suara Ivan terdengar terkejut seiring ia buru-buru membuka kamus saku Bahasa Inggrisnya, "Ya –Yao…? Tunggu, aku tak mengerti -"

"_Iku koto ja nai,_" aku mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur dan kedua tanganku menarik paksa kerah _overcoat _-nya.

"Yao –kau bicara apa," ia membolak-balik halaman kamusnya, "di kamus tak ada kata itu…"

"Rusia-_chan_," kali ini aku setengah berbisik padanya, "kau tidak pulang malam ini aru."

Seandainya aku tidak mabuk, aku pasti melihat jelas bahwa pipi Ivan kembali memerah. Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Akan tetapi, ekspresi manis itu segera berganti menjadi sebuah senyum yang misterius, liar, dan… seksi.

Persetan dengan apa yang kulakukan dengannya pada malam itu –aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

Pukul tujuh pagi, aku terbangun dalam keadaan pusing. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untukku mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Harum koktail _rosemary_ yang masih terjebak dalam rongga mulutku mencoba memabukkanku lagi.

"Ivan..."

Kenapa aku menyebut namanya, aku tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu tidak ada di kamarku. Aku sendirian di atas tempat tidur besarku.

Syukurlah -kami tak melakukan apa-apa semalam, batinku. Ada kertas memo yang ditimpa gelas berisi segelas air mineral di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku menenggak habis air di gelas sembari membaca memo itu.

'_Aku akan menunggumu di depan pintumu pukul lima sore nanti._'

Tersenyum samar, kutinggalkan kertas itu di meja. Aku hendak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Kupandangi diriku yang terlihat kacau di cermin. Ah, ketahuan sekali kalau aku mabuk semalam.

Saat aku membuka ikat rambutku, tak sengaja mataku mengarah ke bagian leher. Aku sadar ada hal yang mencurigakan di sana. Kubuka jaket yang kupakai dan kuturunkan kerah bajuku agar benda itu lebih jelas terlihat.

"_K -kissmark_... aru..."

Lalu aku meneriakkan nama pemuda itu keras-keras sebelum menyelesaikan urusanku di kamar mandi.

Pemuda itu berbahaya, berulang kali kalimat itu terdengar dalam pikiranku sendiri. Pukul setengah sembilan aku meninggalkan hotel untuk mencari sarapan pagi. Apakah hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi?

Ketika matahari sudah tinggi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Aku melewati toko-toko suvenir yang menarik dan kadang mengintip ke dalam. Ingin rasanya membeli _matryoshka _yang cantik untuk Mei. Namun aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik ketika melewati gang kecil buntu yang gelap di antara dua toko.

"...tidak, kau tak boleh meminjam yang ini."

Suara Ivan terdengar dari gang itu. Aku berdiri di balik dinding salah satu toko sehingga ia tak bisa melihatku. Apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini? Ia berbicara kepada banyak orang. Aku yang penasaran melihat ke dalam gang diam-diam agar dia tak tahu.

Aku tak salah kira –dia memang Ivan. Pemuda itu tengah bercakap-cakap riang dengan anak-anak yang kukenal. Mereka adalah pencuri-pencuri kecil yang nyaris mengambil dompetku. Aku ingat dengan si syal kotak-kotak dan gadis kecil yang menangis itu.

Kusimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tentang dia seiring aku berjalan-jalan hingga kembali ke hotel. Dia guru, 'kan? Apakah dia juga libur hari ini? Anak-anak itu, apa yang hendak mereka pinjam dari Ivan? Aku mengunyah makan siangku sambil terus dihantui teka-teki tentang dia.

Pada pukul lima sore seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ia tepat waktu, batinku sambil memakai dasi hitamku. Setelah aku siap, barulah kubukakan pintu untuknya dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Akhirnya kau tak memakai syal itu aru," kataku sambil mengunci kamarku.

Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapiku. Ivan tampak rapi dengan tuksedo hitamnya. Di luar, ia memanggilkan taksi untuk kami. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya padanya mengenai anak-anak tadi, tapi aku lupa karena terhanyut oleh topik lain yang sama-sama kami sukai.

Sebelum aku mengeluarkan uangku, Ivan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengurus bayarannya. Ia keluar dari taksi dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menunggunya membayar sebentar dan tak lama kemudian, taksi itu meninggalkan kami.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," katanya padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan dan membungkuk, "akankah kita...?"

"Tidak perlu sesopan itu aru," ujarku canggung. Meski ragu-ragu, kuletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya, dan ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut sembari melangkah masuk ke _hall _besar itu bersamaku.

Aku belum pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini -dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Dari tempat duduk kami, balerina-balerina itu benar-benar terlihat cantik sekali. Selain itu, aku iri sekali pada jari-jari Lankova yang pandai menekan piano. Bahkan Ivan yang mengaku tak menyukai pertunjukan seperti ini pun tak bicara sepatah kata pun, ia terbius oleh rangkaian nada indah dan gerakan-gerakan balet yang sempurna.

Konser berakhir seiring aplaus paling meriah penonton tidak terdengar lagi.

"Fantastis," ujarku padanya seiring kami meninggalkan teater, "aku belum pernah menyaksikan mereka secara langsung seperti ini aru!"

"Aku juga. Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku, Yao," katanya.

Aku dan Ivan membeli tiket untuk kembali ke Perovo via metro. Jujur, naik metro pada malam hari bukanlah pilihan tepat, tapi biarlah. Lagipula, besok aku takkan ada di sini. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain... mungkin ke St. Petersburg atau Vladivostok.

Sampai di distrik Perovo, kutanyakan padanya apakah ia mau minum bersamaku lagi. Ia hanya tertawa dan menolak secara halus. Ia mengatakan bahwa kawasan ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk minum sampai pagi. Kami terus berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga Ivan menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Kau lihat," ujarnya padaku, "kita pertama kali bertemu di jembatan itu."

"Kau masih ingat rupanya aru!"

Ia tersenyum samar dan memandang ke arah sungai, "Karena aku memang tidak bisa lupa."

Sepintas aku bisa melihat perasaan sedih dalam senyum dan mata lembayungnya. Aku mengajaknya pergi ke sana untuk bicara sebentar. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kejadian di gang buntu tadi, yang membuatku penasaran sepanjang siang.

"Ivan," aku memanggilnya, "siang tadi... apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak-anak di gang buntu itu aru?"

Ia agak terkejut, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatmu bersama anak-anak kecil... salah satunya memakai syal kotak-kotak dan ada anak perempuan yang dikepang aru."

"Maksudmu," ekspresi Ivan berubah sedikit, "kau tak suka aku bersama mereka?"

"Ivan," kataku perlahan, "anak-anak itu mencoba mencuri dompetku –kenapa kau bersama mereka aru?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Aku tak bisa menebak bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Kali ini tak ada senyum yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya.

"Intinya," katanya dingin, "kau curiga padaku."

"Bukan," aku merasa bersalah mengatakannya, "selama ini, kau baik padaku aru. Aku percaya kau orang baik, tapi –"

" –satu kesalahanku menghapus sepuluh kebaikan yang telah kulakukan, begitu?"

"Ivan, dengar dulu -"

"Apa yang harus aku dengar darimu? Semua sudah jelas. Bagaimana kalau begini. Pikirkan," matanya yang biasanya terlihat lembut kini memandangku tajam, "pikirkan kata-kataku. Aku minta maaf atas semua tuduhanmu padaku..."

Aku berusaha meminta maaf, tapi ia tak mendengarkan aku.

"...tetapi sadarkah kau bahwa..."

Ivan menatapku dan menutup matanya perlahan. Degup jantungku menjadi lebih keras saat aku tahu bahwa ia mendekatiku. Satu tangannya membelai pipiku dan berhenti di leherku.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku untuk berbisik pelan. Aku menahan napas seiring sensasi vodka darinya terasa lembut mengudara. Vodka memang tak beraroma, tapi aku langsung tahu karena aku bisa menangkap efek aneh dalam setiap hembusan napasnya. Tetap saja, aku tak menangkap apa maksudnya dalam sepotong kalimat itu.

Bahkan aku memejamkan mataku –dan ketika aku melihat kembali, pemuda itu melangkah pergi.

"Ivan," panggilku, "aku tidak mengerti aru!"

Dia bersikap seolah tak mendengarku. Langkahnya santai tetapi aku tahu ia semakin menjauh.

"Ivan, aku minta maaf," aku setengah berteriak dan menghampirinya, "tapi sungguh, aku tak mengerti –kenapa kau sebut aku melakukan itu, Ivan aru?"

Pemuda itu tetap bergeming. Aku sadar, memaksanya memberitahuku takkan memberiku apa-apa. Ia pergi menembus malam yang dingin dan menyatu dengan keramaian jalan.

Aku kembali ke hotel setelah susah payah bertanya akan arah kepada polisi Moskow yang agak enggan melayani turis.

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Ivan takkan pernah saling bertatap mata lagi. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak bisa mengharapkan ia bertemu denganku besok untuk terakhir kalinya di Moskow. Empat kata itu seakan ucapan perpisahan darinya untukku, sekaligus teka-teki tak terpecahkan sebagai kenangan tak terlupakan bagiku.

Pukul dua belas malam aku baru selesai merapikan koperku. Aku tak mau lama-lama di Perovo. Entah pukul berapa aku baru bisa tidur, karena sosok Ivan tak mau pergi dari pikiranku.

Pagi esoknya, aku agak sulit terbangun akibat merasa tidak tidur semalaman. Tubuhku masih lemas dan aku sendiri enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kupaksa diri untuk bangun dan melakukan persiapan terakhir sebelum pergi. Kutinggalkan kamarku pada pukul sembilan pagi bersama koperku yang telah rapi. Pintu itu kupandangi sejenak seiring aku menghela napas.

Dia tak ke sini lagi, batinku agak kecewa.

Aku tahu pemuda itu takkan menampakkan diri lagi, aku sudah berusaha berhenti mengharapkan kedatangannya. Namun aku sulit mencegahnya menampakkan diri dalam kepalaku. Aku bahkan sempat termangu saat mengantre di meja resepsionis, sampai nona yang tengah bertugas melambaikan tangannya di depanku.

"Giliran Anda, Tuan," katanya ramah.

"Maaf," ujarku terkejut sambil menyerahkan kunci kamarku, "aku ingin _check out_ dan membayar sewa kamar aru."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan...?"

"Wang Yao aru."

Nona itu bekerja cepat. Tak lama, ia memberikan padaku kertas struk berisi rincian pembayaran sewa kamar dan totalnya. Aku mengecek kertas itu dan memintanya untuk menungguku mengambil dompet.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa celanaku kosong.

"Lho –dompetku di mana aru?"

Aku merogoh saku celanaku lagi, makin dalam. Nona itu mulai ragu melihatku. Aduh bagaimana –aku tak ingat meletakkan dompetku di dalam koper!

"Maaf Tuan," ucap nona itu dengan ramah, "Anda sebaiknya mencari dompet Anda di sana, karena –"

"Ah iya –aku hanya memperlama antrean di sini– maaf, maaf sekali aru…"

Kutinggalkan meja itu menuju deretan kursi tunggu yang ditunjuk olehnya. Yang benar saja, hatiku mengucap semua rasa bingung dan panik yang kurasakan saat ini. Dompetku hilang! Meski ragu, pada akhirnya aku membuka risleting koperku satu per satu sambil mencari dalam cemas.

"_Maafkan aku. Pinggiran Kota Moskow bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi turis."_

Aku mendadak teringat dengan kata-kata pemuda bernama Ivan itu. Kenapa aku teringat dia? Cari terus, Yao, batinku semakin panik, cari atau kau tak bisa pulang ke Cina juga!

"_Suatu kebetulan bertemu denganmu lagi –dan kau terlihat sangat kedinginan."_

"_Apa kau… tidak curiga?"_

"_Aku guru, tolong jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi padamu."_

"_Kau minum terlalu banyak!"_

"_Intinya, kau curiga padaku."_

"_Pikirkan. Pikirkan kata-kataku. Aku minta maaf atas semua tuduhanmu padaku, tetapi sadarkah kau bahwa…"_

Semua kalimat , tidak hanya kalimat, bahkan dilengkapi intonasi dan ekspresi… saat-saat ia mengeluarkan kamus Bahasa Inggris bila ia tak mengerti aku… pandangan matanya yang selalu mengarah padaku, tangannya yang membersihkan salju dari celanaku… kemudian, malam terakhir yang aku habiskan bersamanya sebelum ia menghilang.

Lalu bisikan kalimat terakhirnya yang membuatku bingung setengah mati. Aku tak bisa lupa. Semua hal itu membuat aku menahan napas sejenak dalam kekacauan ini.

"_Kau __**juga**__ pencuri, Yao."_

"Sialan," umpatku kesal saat menyadari bahwa dompetku tidak ada pada diriku –dan memahami maksud tersirat dalam empat kata itu, "KAU MENCURI DOMPETKU, BRENGSEK ARUUU!"

Di Balik Lembayung, Selesai.

Catatan Author (Tidak Penting)

Hai semua! Senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi :'D kaget sih, ide macam begini munculnya dari mana… ini original dan tidak meng-_copy_, bila ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka~ sebagian besar fakta tentang Rusia ini besar kemungkinan benar adanya karena memang banyak yang bicara begitu -,-

Kamu tahu apa maksud kalimat itu? Pasti tahu~:3 kana menerima _review, _kritik, saran dan –duh, maaf, saya belum kuat menerima _flame _T_T mohon maaf atas kekacauan yang terjadi dalam _fic _ini dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! :'D

Oh iya –sampai jumpa di Comifuro buat yang mau ke sana~ :3


End file.
